The Match
by Amara6
Summary: 3 new guys enter the school, will any of them have a relation with any of the senshi? Please R/R ^^
1. Part 1

Try to work with me here.I really don't know what goes on in Japan or how the Star lights act I just read about them but try to understand.I hope you have a BIG imagination.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Match  
  
It was a Monday morning an all the sailor scouts are getting ready to go to school.  
  
Usagi: ugh I'm so stressed.Chibi Usa have you seen my light green dress? CHIBI USA? ugh one day I'm going to get that brat , I wonder what's she doing in her room!  
  
Usaga: AHHH! What are you doing with my dress? You know Mamoru gave that dress to me.  
  
Chibi Usa: Sorry! I thought it will look nice on me.  
  
Usagi: You little brat! Take off my dress and find something in your own closet.  
  
Chibi Usa: Some times Usagi can be a real pain.  
  
Usagi: What!!!  
  
Chibi Usa: Nothing.  
  
Then Usagi left the room and changed into the light green dress Mamoru gave her.  
  
Usagi: Oh no! I'm going to be late again.Where's Mina? I bet she's going to be as late as me.  
  
Mina: USAGI....USAGI.......(out of breath) I thought I wasn't going to make it.  
  
Usagi: That's ok ! Now let's get going.  
  
Mina: Oh yeah , right School.  
  
On their way to school  
  
Mina: Oh Usagi I gotta tell you something.  
  
Usagi: Can it wait? We're gonna be super late.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
In school...  
  
Rei: Well well look who's late again Ami? It's Usagi.  
  
Ami: The better hurry before the bell rings......(ring) Oh well lets get to class we have a Quiz today.Let's met them at lunch.  
  
Rei: Yeah waiting for her is a waste of time.  
  
Usagi: Ami , Rei......wait up. Can't they hear us???  
  
Mina: I quess not let's get to our lockers before the bell rings....(ring) ooooooo let's just go Usagi we'll borrow the books from some one else.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
In math class.  
  
teacher: Class I like you to met our new students Kuo Yaten,Kuo Seiya,and Kuo Taiki. I hope you make them fell right at home.  
  
Michiru: Oh, Forget Art class,I think this would be my favorite class.  
  
Haruka: HEY! Did you forgot that I still excisted? Hello....urgh....MICHIRU.  
  
Michiru: huh? Oh Haruka what is it?  
  
Haruka: You were drooling over them,I though I was yours?  
  
Michiru: You are, but why can you drool or look at other women and I can't look at other men.  
  
Haruka: Simple...I'm the man in the relationship.  
  
Michiru: No wonder I love you,but let's keep our voice down before they now we have something.  
  
Haruka: Right.  
  
Teacher: Taiki..why don't you sit in the seat behind of Ms.Kaiou....Seiya why don't you sit next to Ms.Tenou....and Yaten you can take a seat next to......hmmm oh yes sit next to Ms.Aino.  
  
Mina: Yes!!! You heard that Usagi I'm sitting next to a babe.  
  
Usagi: You are soooo lucky.Why don't I get to sit next to one of those new guys?  
  
Mina: Usagi......look to your left.You sitting by Seiya. I wish you and Seiya switch seats, then I could be in between 2 awsome babes.  
  
Usagi: Mina!!  
  
Mina: Sorry,but don't you wish I would trade with Yaten so you can be with both of them?  
  
Usagi:Well,yes.....but  
  
Mina: Don't you have Mamoru?  
  
Usagi: I know but I feel lonely.He's all the way in America and we're in Japan and ........now you got me all sad Mina.  
  
Mina: I'm so sorry. Forget about it and look around you,we're sorrounded by babes.  
  
Haruka: Are you happy Michiru? You got to sit in front to Taiki.  
  
Michiru:Not really. I wish I was near Seiya but I quess you got to.  
  
Haruka: I don't know what you see in him.  
  
Michiru: C'mon haruka, don't you think he's a bit cute.  
  
Haruka: I do think he's good looking but I can't stand any one you look at.  
  
Michiru: Then you must really hate your self.  
  
Haruka:(blushing)Um I quess I do....  
  
Seiya:Hello my name is Kuo Seiya what's your's?  
  
Haruka: Tenou Haruka. I quess we're going to be sitting next to each other all semester.  
  
Seiya: I quess so,who's your friend?  
  
Haruka: Oh her,she Kaiou Michiru.  
  
Michiru: Hello  
  
Seiya: Hello to you too.  
  
Mina: Hi Yaten I'm Minako Aino I know we're gonna get along just fine.  
  
Yaten: I hope we do.  
  
Teacher: Ok let's now get to the quiz,I hope you didn't forget.I know the new students didn't distract all of you.Know Taiki,Yaten and Seiya since you're new students you deside if you will like to take the quiz.Any takers?  
  
Seiya and Yaten: No thanks  
  
Taiki: I'll take it.  
  
Teacher: Ok all of you have your quizes, you may begging. Usagi please keep your eyes on your own paper.We don't want to have the same scene we had last time.  
  
Usagi: Yes ma'am  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Usagi: I know I got a F. I can't bear to look at my paper.  
  
Mina: Let us see, I have a......oh quess what? I got a C.  
  
Ami: I have an A+. This is great.  
  
Usagi: You always get A's. I wish I was more like you.  
  
Ami: You could with a little studing.  
  
Rei: A little.....you mean alot.  
  
Usagi: Why do you have to be so mean?  
  
Makoto: Yeah Rei , give Usagi a break we know she does study and that she doesn't pay attention when we study.  
  
Usagi: Makoto....are you defending me or offending me?  
  
Makoto: Sorry,but Rei's right.You don't study when we study.Anyway let's see your result of the test.  
  
Mina,Rie,Ami and Makoto: Yeah let's see.  
  
Usagi: ok. Awww Igot a D. Could I do any worse.  
  
Rei: You could get your usual F.  
  
All: Rei!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
girls: Wow look at them. Are they in a band? I want their cd's.  
  
All: What's going on?  
  
Mina: Hey it's those new guys from our math class.  
  
Rei: I wish I had math class with you guys.  
  
Usagi: I heard Taiki is really smart.  
  
Mina: I heard on the math quiz we had that he had an A+.  
  
Haruka: Hey meat ball head , how's it going?  
  
Michiru: Yeah, what are you up to.  
  
Usagi: We're talking about the new guys.  
  
Haruka: oh....them.  
  
Makoto: don't you like them?  
  
Haruka: They're ok but I wouldn't hang out with them.  
  
Rei: Why not?  
  
Haruka: I just don't,OK?  
  
Michiru: Calm down Haruka (whispering in the ear), I'll make it all better later just remember you're the only one for me.  
  
Seiya: Hi Michiru.....Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Seiya.  
  
Michiru: Oh Hello Seiya.  
  
Seiya: (looking at Usagi) Who's her?  
  
Michiru: Her? Oh, she's Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Hiya!  
  
Seiya: It's a...a..ple...pleasure to meet you.  
  
Rei: I'm Rei Hino.  
  
Ami: I'm Ami Mizuno.  
  
Makoto: I'm Makoto Kino.  
  
Mina: Minako Aino is my name.  
  
Taiki: Ami I heard you are really smart, the smartest of the school if I 'm right. I was the smartest at my school, I hope this don't mean you and me are rival.  
  
Ami: I hope not.  
  
Taiki: I'm going home. I'll see you later Seiya, bye ladies.  
  
All: Bye Taiki.  
  
Michiru: I have to go too.C'mon Haruka.I'll see you tomorrow Seiya.Bye girls.  
  
All:Bye.  
  
Haruka: (aside) Michiru I saw you flirting with with Seiya. I'm not blind....I can't believe y..  
  
Haruka was stop by Michiru's lips.  
  
Michiru: Haruka don't you get it? I love you. (she softly french kissed Haruka leaving a lipstick mark , don't worry nobody saw)  
  
Haruka: I love you too.Now let's go home but don't flirt with him again.  
  
Michiru: Haruka!?!?  
  
Back at school where the other scouts are...  
  
Girls: How's my make up? How about my hair? Should I put more make up?  
  
Rei: I wonder what is it know.  
  
Mina: What are those pack of girls doing to Yaten? I'm going to check.  
  
Makoto: Mina wait.  
  
Usagi: (to Seiya) I quess you can't stop her right? Hahaha.  
  
Seiya:uh.......(blushing)  
  
Mina: Hey,get out the way,move,back off. Are you ok Yaten? Girls at this school are so desperate.  
  
Usagi,Rei,Ami,amd Makoto: Look who's talking.  
  
Yaten: Thanks I couldn't tell them to back off. They were all asking me about their looks, and I couldn't break it down to them that they are not the best looking thing in the world.  
  
Mina: So you take pictures?  
  
Yaten: How did you know?  
  
Mina: Lucky quess. How about you take a picture of me?  
  
Yaten: No thanks.  
  
Mina: Oh............here are my friends.  
  
Yaten: Hi. Hey Seiya, it's time to get going.  
  
Seiya: No it isn't.  
  
Yaten: Yes it is , now quit playing and lets go.  
  
Seiya: FINE. See all of you later,bye Usagi.  
  
All: Bye.  
  
Mina: Bye Yaten, I'll see you tomorrow at math class.  
  
Rei: Are we going to go to my temple and study or not?  
  
Ami: Yes Rei. Now let's get going so we can prepare for tomorrows history test.  
  
Usagi: What??????????  
  
Rei: Let's get going Usagi before you get a F again.  
  
Makoto: You guys I think Mina is love struck.  
  
Rei: Mina is everything fine.  
  
Mina: sigh....yeah.(in a low voice) oh Yaten.  
  
On Seiya's and Yaten's way home...  
  
Yaten: You like Usagi don't you?  
  
Seiya: (blushing) No.  
  
Yaten: Liar, I know when you like someone and you like Usagi. Admit it,admit it.  
  
Seiya: Fine I do. Don't tell her or I'll tell Mina that you like her.  
  
Yaten: I donnot like her.  
  
Seiya: She obviously likes you. The way she defended you in front of all those girls.  
  
Yaten: She doesn't like me ok,enough about me what about you and Michiru or Haruka?  
  
Seiya: What ever. About me and Michiru?Hmmm she's pretty and I think her and Haruka like me.  
  
Yaten: Now aren't you getting it over your head? You wish the both like you,I bet you none of them do.  
  
Seiya: Hmph.  
  
Yaten: Let's just go home. I don't know why you like Usagi she looks like she gets bad grade and that she's irresponsible.  
  
Seiya: Why don't you stop criticizing people and look at your self.  
  
Yaten: What's wrong with me? I'm perfect.  
  
Seiya: Please. Let's go home so we can see what's Taiki doing.  
  
Yaten: Are you going to tell him about Usagi your new love?  
  
Seiya: This is between you and me got it?  
  
Yaten: Yeah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- 


	2. Part 2

This is the second part to The Match. I didn't mention this in the first part but I hope DarkOuters7 wrote this for me well, what I wanted to say is that Sailor Moon is not mine or it will never be mine. Why? Well, I'm broke and until I get MILLIONS of dollars it will have to be the owners. Well, enough with the talking, let's get reading.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Match part.2  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The inner senshi are all at Rei's temple. They are studying and eating snack.  
  
Rei: Thanks you guys for giving me the idea to go to school with you.  
  
Makoto: Anytime Rei, do you like it there?  
  
Rei: Oh, it's great. I love it there and I love the new students, you know Seiya, Taiki and oh there's was another one too...um...  
  
Mina: Oh, you mean Yaten.  
  
Rei: I guess you remember his name huh?  
  
Makoto: Mina likes Yaten, Mina likes Yaten.  
  
Ami: You guys stop it. We have to study.  
  
Rei: Ok.  
  
Usagi: (giggly softly but enough for everyone to hear)  
  
Rei: What are you doing Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Studying, yep just studying.  
  
Ami: Look everyone Usagi finally into studying. You've improved Usagi.  
  
Rei: Let me see that.  
  
(Rei takes Usagi's book out of her hand and in between the book was a manga)  
  
Usagi: Hey, give me that Rei.  
  
Rei: HAH! I knew it she isn't studying at all. She's just reading a dumb manga.  
  
Usagi: It isn't dumb and give it back.  
  
Rei: NO!  
  
Usagi: Give it.  
  
Ami: Stop it Rei and give it back and Usagi let's try to concentrate.  
  
Rei and Usagi: Ok. (Rei gives back the manga to Usagi)  
  
Makoto: Here are the snacks.  
  
Usagi: How did you got the snacks? We didn't see you leave.  
  
Makoto: I left when you and Rei were arguing.  
  
(Usagi desperately grab as much snacks as she could)  
  
Makoto: Save some for us. Hey Mina was up? You haven't been your self lately. Are you on a diet?  
  
Rei: She's been like that since that Yaten guy and her were talking.  
  
Mina: No that's not it. It's that...I don't fell good. I'm gonna head home ok? I'll study tomorrow.  
  
(and with that she grabbed her stuff and left out)  
  
Usagi: Shouldn't we follow her?  
  
Makoto: She'll be fine. She needs time I guess and who knows probably she's really sick and not love struck over Yaten.  
  
Rei: Yeah. I bet you're trying to get away from studying, huh?  
  
Ami: Now, now let's get back to studying. Makoto, why don't you call Mina later?  
  
Makoto: Great, then I'll see what's bothering her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now Mina is taking a walk in the park.  
  
Mina: (to her self) Oh why must they ask about me liking Yaten. Is it that obvious that I like him. I wish the Earth would swallow me...ugh.  
  
(Mina bumps into this strange figure that she identifies almost immediately).  
  
Mina: OH, I'm so sorry.  
  
(There stood 3 figures. 2 standing and 1 in the floor with Mina)  
  
Yaten: It's ok. Oh Mina...I didn't know it was you. Here let me help you up.  
  
Mina: Thank you. Hi Seiya, Hi Taiki. So where are you guys heading.  
  
Taiki: We are just walking around the park. Maybe we will go to the mall, I have to buy new school supplies.  
  
Yaten: And hair product.  
  
Seiya: Also some snacks and burgers.  
  
Mina: Hey, can I come? I'm not doing anything.  
  
Seiya: Well, this is kind of our "GUY TIME" Mina.  
  
Yaten: Don't be rude.  
  
Seiya: Oooooo.  
  
Yaten: Oh, shut up. Talking about rude...  
  
Haruka: Hey guys.  
  
Seiya: (sarcastically) Great we can go to the mall, now?  
  
Haruka: Aren't you ride?  
  
Taiki: Where's Michiru?  
  
Haruka: Why do you care?  
  
Taiki: I just wanted to know.  
  
Haruka: You better leave thing unknown or then your death will be unknown.  
  
Yaten: Oh, Haruka shut up!  
  
Haruka: You wanna make me, PUNK? I could kick your ass right now.  
  
Yaten: Whatever.  
  
Mina: So Haruka, what are you doing?  
  
Haruka: Standing.  
  
Mina: I mean what are you going to do?  
  
Haruka: About what?  
  
Mina: ugh...HARUKA!  
  
Haruka: I know what you mean, well I'm going nowhere since Michiru have to practice her violin with her agent and the other performers I'm left to do nothing but going to the mall sounds interesting.  
  
Seiya: Who invited you?  
  
Haruka: No one.  
  
Yaten: Why are you being rude?  
  
Seiya: I'm sorry but I though maybe we should spend time here and get to know the town, Yaten.  
  
Haruka: So that means I'm coming?  
  
Seiya: Yep!  
  
Haruka: I better or then one of you would of gotten your ass kicked.  
  
Seiya: Would my ass be kicked?  
  
Haruka : No…  
  
Taiki: Oooooooo...looks like someone likes Haruka, looks like someone likes Seiya.  
  
Seiya: I do not. She's a lesbian.  
  
Haruka: How did you know?  
  
Seiya: I can tell when someone is in love with another person and you and Michiru are totally in love.  
  
Yaten: How dare you miss out on a great man like me and go with a woman like Michiru.  
  
Haruka: Is there anything wrong with Michiru?  
  
Yaten: No.  
  
Haruka: and beside I rather be lesbian than go out with you, FREAK!  
  
Yaten: I wouldn't give you the time of day.  
  
Haruka: Any ways, about your question Seiya, I wouldn't kick your ass cuz I'll be busy kicking Yaten's.  
  
Mina: (giggling)  
  
Haruka: Is this amusing Mina?  
  
Mina: Not at all. It's just so cute seeing people fight.  
  
Taiki: Are we going to the mall? I don't want to go home late.  
  
Haruka: Awwww...you all got a couple beside me. Yaten is with Mina (both of them blush) and Seiya is with Taiki.  
  
Seiya: Hey, I'm not gay!  
  
Taiki: Yeah! Do I look gay to you?  
  
Haruka: Yeah, hahahaha.  
  
Yaten: Enough! Let's go. Haruka if you want to tag along then stop causing trouble.  
  
(With that they headed of to the Mall)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the mall...  
  
Taiki: Let's split up so we can cover more ground and waste less time. Ok...um...Seiya go with Haruka and Mina you go alone and Yaten you are with me.  
  
Yaten: NO WAY! I'm not wasting hours on a stupid school supply store.  
  
Mina: I know! Yaten could go with me. You don't mind do you Taiki?  
  
Taiki: Nah!  
  
(Haruka and Seiya making kissy noises at Yaten)  
  
Yaten: Grow up Seiya! Get a life Haruka. I'm just going to shop with her.  
  
Seiya: Yeah...Uh huh...I honestly believe you (broke into laughter)  
  
Haruka: Like I'm gonna believe your lying ass.  
  
Taiki: Can you watch your language?  
  
Haruka: Am I speaking to vulgar? Oh...I'm sorry to upset the KING of SMARTNESS.  
  
Seiya: hahahaahaha.  
  
Yaten: I think you two should be a couple.  
  
Mina: I agree.  
  
Seiya and Haruka: SHUT UP!  
  
Yaten: Where's Taiki?  
  
Mina: He left, didn't you hear him?  
  
Yaten: Well, let's get going. Let's meet in front of the Candy Store. I'll catch up with Taiki and tell him. Let's go Mina, see you guys later.  
  
Haruka: Later!  
  
Seiya: Let's eat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(After shopping for hours group by group appear at the Candy Store)  
  
Haruka: 2 hours. 2 hours Seiya we've been waiting for them.  
  
Seiya: I know what you mean, ruka.  
  
Haruka: Don't call me that.  
  
Seiya: Pet name?  
  
Haruka: Yeah.  
  
Mina: Hey guys, how long have you been there?  
  
Seiya: You don't wanna know.  
  
Yaten: Seiya look at my hair products.  
  
Seiya: Now?...NO! I'm going to see them in the bathroom anyways.  
  
Mina: (giggles)  
  
Yaten: (blushes)  
  
Taiki: I'm ready to leave.  
  
Haruka: Taiki, by any chance did you only go to 1 store?  
  
Taiki: Yes, why?  
  
Haruka: You are hopeless!  
  
(Looking at the Candy Store)  
  
Isn't that Setsuna?  
  
Taiki: Oooooo, candy.  
  
Haruka: Come on. Let's say hi!  
  
Mina: Let's get candy Yaten.  
  
Yaten: Sure.  
  
(The all headed to the Candy store. On their way they saw Setsuna getting carried away by security with candy coming from her pockets and her kicking air)  
  
Haruka: Way to go Setsuna. What arrest is that?  
  
Setsuna: (while being carried away) 17!  
  
Yaten: Glutton.  
  
(The all started to buy candy and they sat down at a near by bench)  
  
Haruka: Ahh...good ol' bench.  
  
(Mina and Haruka are eating GUMMY candy in a sexy way and the guys seem attracted)  
  
Taiki: You girls eat candy cute. (Whispering to Haruka) Especially you, Haruka.  
  
Haruka: (blushes then put her face in normal position)  
  
Taiki: (thinking) I can't believe I did that. She looks cute but I shouldn't have said it.  
  
Haruka: (whispering to Taiki) Thank you...I.... I'm flatter. You look cute your self.  
  
Taiki: ........  
  
Haruka: (I can't believe I flirted with him. Michiru is going to kill me if she knows, wait......aren't I a lesbian? Could I possibly be................................BISEXUAL?)  
  
Mina: (to Yaten) Want gummy bear?  
  
Yaten: How sweet! Cute bears with a heart in the middle.  
  
Mina: That was the last one left. I thought you should have it.  
  
Yaten: You are as sweet as this gummy thingy.  
  
Seiya: How sweet! Love is in the air and it's not even Spring.  
  
Haruka: I have to go. I need to pick up Michi.  
  
Taiki: Bye.  
  
Seiya: Call me...NOT.  
  
Haruka: Maybe.  
  
Yaten: Good riddance.  
  
Haruka: **** you, you mother ******. Later everyone but Yaten.  
  
Mina: Well, I better get going.  
  
Yaten: Yeah...(all of a sudden his hair products feel out of the bag)  
  
Seiya: Clumsy, and you tell me you are perfect. I'm going out to the car and start it up. Coming Taiki?  
  
Taiki: No doubt. I don't want to stay 1 more minute in here.  
  
Seiya: Me either.  
  
Mina: Your brothers are rude Yaten, they don't even help you out.  
  
Yaten: I know, I can't stand them but they're my family and I have to live with them.  
  
(They both went down to pick out the products and were in a kissing position)  
  
Yaten: Mina...  
  
Mina: (Mina started to lean in for a kiss but...)  
  
INTERCOM: The mall will close in 30 minutes.  
  
(They both stood up and then Yaten bended down to pick up the products)  
  
Yaten: So Mina, see you tomorrow in school?  
  
Mina: I'm there!  
  
(Yaten leaned and kiss Mina in the check)  
  
Yaten: (giggles) Well, you are sweet.  
  
Mina: Bye.  
  
Yaten: Bye Mina.  
  
(They both left the mall)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Mina walked all the way home and as soon as she got home...)  
  
Ring...Ring.... Ring...  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This story belongs to me and only me. Obviously you know this is mine, well, please tell me if you like them. I don't accept HATE mail so don't send them please. In case you didn't notice in part 1this story is about Mina but it could change any minute so keep reading. This story is posted in  
  
Http://www.geocites.com/darkouters7  
  
In case you DIDN'T know? Well, I call myself Amara (not real name) and you can e-mail me at:  
  
Amara_is_uranus@Hotmail.com  
  
*GO URANUS* 


	3. Part 3

This is as you know part 3 of The Match. This will end The Match. Sailor Moon does not belong to me. If it did then I wouldn't need to write a fanfic, would I? Well, I hope you've read the first parts of the story so you would understand this. Let's get to the story. ENJOY!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Match part.3  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ring...Ring.... Ring...  
  
Mina: I hope its Yaten.  
  
(Picks up phone)  
  
Hello....  
  
Makoto: Hey Mina.  
  
Mina: Oh, hi Makoto, what's up?  
  
Makoto: Nothing. I just wanted to know if you are feeling better.  
  
Mina: What! Oh yeah, I'm better.  
  
Makoto: I called earlier, where have you been?  
  
Mina: I went to the park and then I met Yaten and after that we went to the park for hours.  
  
Makoto: I guess you had fun. Is Yaten your boy friend?  
  
Mina: God no! I mean not yet.  
  
Makoto: Do you want him to be?  
  
Mina: Makoto...I have to go.  
  
(Click)  
  
Makoto: Mina...Mina...damn she hung up on me.  
  
Mina: (to her self) I feel so bad for hanging up on her but I had to. If she just stop minding my buisness. Then again, she's my friend and she's trying to help.  
  
(Mina got undressed and put on her pajamas and went to sleep)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
(The alarm went of awakening Mina)  
  
Mina: damm, its morning already? Let me get dressed before I get late again. (While getting prepared for school) I can't believe he likes me and we barely met yesterday. I hope he isn't a man slut like I've heard on some Jerry…um...Springer show that shows on America. What if he is? My life would be ruined.  
  
(Doorbell rings)  
  
Makoto: Mina are you there? Mina...  
  
Mina: (Opens door) Makoto are you here to walk me to school because of what I did yesterday?  
  
Makoto: I forgive you Mina. Tell me about Yaten.  
  
Mina: Makoto!  
  
Makoto: All right! (In her thoughts) She'll tell me when she's ready, IF there's something.  
  
Mina: Oh God look at the time I'm gonna be late again. Let's hurry Mako.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
At school...  
  
Usagi: Hey Ami.  
  
Rei: WHAT!!! You are here early?  
  
Usagi: Are you surprised?  
  
Ami: I'm very proud of you Usagi. Hey Where's Makoto?  
  
(Makoto and Mina race to school. Ami, Rei and Usagi notice them)  
  
Usagi: Hey guys!  
  
Mina and Makoto: (out of breath) Hi!  
  
Rei: I can't believe you're late Makoto.  
  
Mina: It's all my fault. At least the bell didn't ring, did it?  
  
Ami: Not yet.  
  
Rei: I can't believe your late twice in a row. Is any thing wrong?  
  
Mina: Why does everyone ask me that? I'm fine!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
In Math class...  
  
Teacher: All right everyone take a seat. Today we do math problems with buddies. I have randomly selected your partners and you will work on these work sheets I'm passing out. It's the time you've been waiting for here are you partners: Haruka and Taiki, Mina and Seiya, Michiru and Sander, June and Julie, Yaten and Usagi, (It goes on and on with people that are not popular in this story). Now get together and do the worksheet.  
  
Haruka: Hey Michi, I got an easy A.  
  
Michiru: That's great Haruka, I got the dumbest kid in school.  
  
Haruka: Hahaha, Sorry.  
  
-  
  
Usagi: Ok Yaten lets work.  
  
Yaten: Why don't you do question number 1.  
  
Usagi: Ok...um...carry the 1.... subtract, no wait add...I give up Yaten.  
  
Yaten: That fast? Damm how come you are not the dumbest kid in school? Do you cheat?  
  
Usagi: Never. I'm an honest person, I only cheated once. Hey are you and Mina, you know...  
  
Yaten: Do you mean dating? If so, then no.  
  
Usagi: Why?  
  
Yaten: I barely met her, are you and Seiya?  
  
Usagi: WHAT?!?!? Oh no, I have Mamoru but he's in America.  
  
Yaten: I didn't know.  
  
-  
  
Haruka: Ok Taiki you do all but 1 ok? I'll do the rest.  
  
Taiki: You mean you're going to do 1 problem?  
  
Haruka: Yes but if you want you could do that problem for me.  
  
Taiki: Haruka...do your own work.  
  
Haruka: Fine but don't blame me if WE get an F.  
  
Taiki: An F? Never mind just, mind your business and I'll do the work.  
  
Haruka: Good! Now your speaking my language.  
  
-  
  
Seiya: Mina, I know you like Yaten.  
  
Mina: (Cough...cough) Where have you heard that?  
  
Seiya: I made it up, is it true?  
  
Mina: Of course not. I barely met him. I'm not a slut.  
  
Seiya: Of course you are not. You are a nice person.  
  
Mina: You don't even know me. How can you tell if I'm nice?  
  
Seiya: Well, Yaten told me you are nice so I guess you are nice.  
  
Mina: He said that? How nice of him.  
  
Seiya: Do you like him now?  
  
Mina: Seiya, you barely know me. I can't tell you my private business.  
  
-  
  
Teacher: Turn in your worksheets now. Class is almost over so, turn in what you did.  
  
(The bell rang)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
At lunch...  
  
Mina: Ami you wouldn't believe how easy the math problems were today.  
  
Usagi: Easy? It was hard. I had to get help from Yaten.  
  
Rei: You need help from everybody Usagi.  
  
Makoto and Ami: Rei!  
  
Makoto: Quit picking on Usagi. She tries her best.  
  
Rei: I quess her best is not good enough.  
  
Usagi: Whah!  
  
Ami: Rei, we need to encourage her not put her down.  
  
Rei: Sorry.  
  
Yaten: Mina can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Mina: Sure.  
  
(Both Mina and Yaten headed outside)  
  
Mina: What is it Yaten?  
  
Yaten: I've been hearing some stuff and I want to know if you like me?  
  
Mina: Do you like me?  
  
Yaten and Mina: No…Oh ok!  
  
(They walked away from each other)  
  
Mina and Yaten: (in her thought) I hope he/she likes me one day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The End.  
  
This is the end to The Match. Did you like the ending? Tell me. I don't take hate mail. I am working on another story and probably Mina and Yaten MIGHT have some romance, you'll just have to pay good attention to my fanfic if you want to know if they get to date. Also it MIGHT contain things on Haruka and Taiki. In fact I haven't even started on the other fanfic. If you E-Mail me I might tell you. I'm sorry this had to end but I need to work on an improvement to my writing and write the other story. You can E-Mail me at:  
  
Amara_is_uranus@Hotmail.com  
  
*GO URANUS* 


End file.
